Save Me From the Dark
by Frosted Failure
Summary: The battle destroyed the earth and she healed it, but what now? Serenity learns of a life she had forgotten... in Middle earth. (Abandoned)
1. PART 1:0 Alone

Disclaimer: "Lord of the Rings" is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. All songs listed belong to stated owners and are used purely to set the tone for the chapter.

Summary: The battle destroyed the earth and she healed it, but what now? Serenity learns of a life she had forgotten... in Middle-earth.

Note: Originally published here in 2003, now being revised, rewritten, and reposted. Special thanks to the 2003 version's faithful follower, Callisto Star. (And I REALLY hate the way LJ does story uploads now. I can't figure out how to do much of anything with it. Sigh.)

Save Me from the Dark

PART 1:0 - Alone

/ Evanescence "Bring Me to Life" / Story Theme

"wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run before i come undone

save me from the nothing i've become"

Darkness shone around her, pulsating a feeling of nothingness that crept into her soul. Moments later a vision of the bloody, war-torn world she had called home came into view and her heart cried out for the people whose souls she felt die. Slowly, ever so, all the people on Earth were being killed, the dissapating negative energy left over from the battle with Chaos not leaving quickly enough to spare them infection.

Her thoughts strayed to her senshi, her most loyal of friends who had fought to their deaths to protect her. And for what? To allow her to see the end of everything they knew and loved, with no way for her to stop it?

But there was something she could do...

Gazing down at the crystal resting against her chest, she felt its strong yet gentle power wash over her. It had always been her suspicion that the crystal had been a silent companion with a soul, a spirit that guided her when no other could, offering strength and support. The crystal was alive in a way no one would ever be able to comprehend, and now it was again sharing its knowledge and wisdom with her.

As the final human scream filled her ears, she knew what had to be done. It was the only way.

Summoning the power of her silent companion, she begged it to grant her this one last wish. She would remake the earth, recreating what had just been destroyed. The souls that grieved for their own loss swirled around her, nearly suffocating her, urging her to let them return to life, and that was what she did.

Hours later, she looked down at her creation, the intricate world she had just formed from the ashes of its predecessor. The souls would return soon, and Fate and Destiny would play their games once more, shaping the weave of the fabric of time.

Already she could feel their power pulling at her, and she willingly gave into the darkness of oblivion, not caring where they placed her next.

She was alone. 


	2. PART 1:1 Wandering

Disclaimer: "Lord of the Rings" is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. All songs listed belong to stated owners and are used purely to set the tone for the chapter.

Save Me from the Dark

PART 1:1 - Wandering

/ Angela Aki "HOME" /

"furusato taezu ni aishitekureta sonna hito no kao wo mou ichido mite mitai,  
kyoushuu ni karare anata wo yonde iru"

the faces of the people back home constantly gave me the love i needed oh i'd love to see them once more,  
giving in to my homesickness i call out for you  
Her eyes opened, but for a moment she did not know it. Blinking, she had to use her sensitive fingertips to be sure that they weren't actually closed. The world was a black oblivion, an impenetrable darkness that threatened to strangle her soul. Her heart prayed that it was indeed night, but her mind knew the truth. She could hear and feel the life bursting around her, indicating the presence of the sun. Life would not be so abundant otherwise.

Cosmos - no, she was Serenity now, with all the powers of the crystal and the universe bonded to her soul; it was a part of her. She was no longer three separate beings. She was finally only herself, only Serenity.

Slowly she began moving, testing each part of her body, mentally cataloguing each of her injuries. Every movement was stiff, muscles screaming in protest. She winced as bruises were touched, and prayed that none of the many cuts were infected. That was the last thing she needed, for the healing powers she possessed were activated through the Crystal, which was too weak itself to do anything of real use.

Her mind was numb, thoughts only on the next few minutes. Nothing else was able to make its way through the haze, the deep barrier her mind had erected to protect her. Serenity knew herself that should she think about the battle, the loss of her friends and lover, she would simply break down. There would be nothing to stop her fall.

The one thought that continuously play in her mind was that she had to move. Her instincts screamed furiously that she needed to ensure her own safety, and she could only attempt to do that by finding some sort of shelter. Being blind wouldn't help matters any. She didn't understand why it was that she couldn't see, could find no major injury to her head, but perhaps it was part of the aftereffects of using so much power, of straining her body so. Or perhaps it was because of her loss…

Regardless, progress was slow. At first when she tried outright walking, she found herself stumbling over stones and roots, running into tree limbs. A few hours of crawling finally led her to finding a long stick that she used to swing in front of her steps, as she had seen blind people at home do with their canes. It helped, and she was finally able to move in the direction she thought most safe – the one with less silence.

In a world that was completely foreign to her, she had to rely on what she already knew about the worlds she had lived on before, using the few memories she retained from her past life and the knowledge she had gathered in her current one. In the wild, silence was never a good thing. Noise from animals meant there was a source of life nearby, food, water, and perhaps people, someone who could help her.

In all this madness, it was strange for her to think that all of this around her was own creation. Though only in part. Serenity had begun the process, bringing together the purified ashes of the old world together to form the new. She had had no idea how the new world would turn out, for not longer after the core was formed the creation was taken out of her hands. She relinquished the task with a wave of gratefulness. Guiding the souls of the dead, she brought them to the web her fellow creators were weaving, not caring to watch them get caught in it. In the end she had small glimpses of what the world had become, but they were just that - glimpses.

The question, now, was not where she was, but when? For all she knew, she had drifted, suspended in the time stream, for millennia before settling in this world.

Serenity traveled for days, finding little shelter from the elements during the first few days as her eyesight slowly returned. When she could make out blurred thick shapes during daylight, she looked for food and water, scarce as they were, and did her traveling, moving as quickly as she could toward… she knew not what. At night she slept only a little, afraid of the things around her, before using the moon as her guide to continue her walking.

Her fragile grip on reality began slipping as she found she could no longer turn her thoughts from the ones who had died protecting her. The battle had been fierce, with nothing she could do to stop it until the very end, an effort that had nearly cost her her life. It ihad/i taken the lives of every other living being on Earth.

The faces of her Senshi, the loyal friends who had sworn to protect her dozens of times over, filtered through her mind. She was tormented by the happy memories of their shared teenaged years. The many meetings at Rei's shrine, the almost daily visits to the Crown Arcade - a place that seemed nearly a second home to all of them... The hours of school that Serenity had so loathed at the time... The moon child wished with all her might that she could have just one of those moments back, that she could hear their laughter once more, and not just the dull ring of a fast fading memory.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, the salt held within them tasting bitter on her tongue. It was this dull yet… harsh sensation that brought her mind crashing down upon the next set of memories, the ones she hadn't wished to experience. Not now, not when she was so vulnerable.

Mamoru. Endymion. The only man she had ever loved in all her many lives. They had had so few years together, their precious time always whisked away by the threats to their home. Twice they had nearly been married, both times shattered by the forces of Chaos. Her lover… Her soul mate... was gone.

Suddenly she grasped at her right hand, only now noticing, a cry of anguish tearing from her throat. Her ring, the only possession she desperately treasured besides the Crystal, was gone. The only thing she had left of her lover besides what little resided in her mind had been stolen from her in a cruel show of Fate.

One thought drove her now. A promise she had made in the first life she had lived after the Silver Millennium. She had sworn to the reincarnated Endymion that she would never stop living. No matter what happened to him or her senshi, she was never to simply give up. She was the light of the world, the future queen of the cosmos. Without her, the universe would crumble. Should she cease to exist, so would all life.

The truth of his words had rung clear to her then, and they were clearer now. Her heart was dying, but a part of her knew that she had to keep fighting, because for her, to live was to fight. She was born a warrior and it was a part of her spirit that would always be present.

She would keep her promise to her love for as long as she could, but time was wearing thin. Serenity's mind was blurring, her body not responding as well to her commands. Very little of her strength remained as she struggled to find someone, anyone friendly in this strange land.

Distantly she heard a river. Her heart quickened as her hope for survival was renewed, but it was not to be. Her body was too damaged to go on, too weak to continue. Summoning the last of her strength, she let out a silent prayer to her mother for help.

As she fell, a piercing scream echoed through the woods and darkness returned to claim her.

A/N: If someone who knows how to work the html coding for could offer me a bit of help, I'd greatly appreciate it. The site keeps eating my attempts. 


End file.
